pylospkfandomcom-20200214-history
Resignation 6/14/16
The original post can be found here. Giving my 100% honest feelings for this. SO DO NOT EDIT MY SHIT IF YOU GET BUTTHURT. Read it all please :D. Sup guys, welp.. Never would've thought I would resign from my position tbh but the time has come for me to move on. Where do I start; we the staff and players were promised so much once the server started going downhill, that basically it was like a "phase" and that the bugs and what not would be sorted out but it just got worse as many of you know. I know Arre and Ferry have busy lives outside of the game but Arre you shouldn't have let your server die out for 5+ months if not more. Taking one day out of your schedule isn't hard to find out what needs to be fixed, talk to Ferry / Developers about it and getting it executed. As far as the staff team, when I first was on the staff team it honestly felt like a family. We'd flame the hell out of each other but at the end of the day have each others backs, Kevintheman, Nathan, Some Nooby/Marcus, Skys Alive, Ali/Ruby, and many others I am probably forgetting was when the staff team was at it's best. It wasn't about who's doing their job better it was about teamwork basically. Now the staff chat/team is dead, you have people fighting over positions (I will admit at one point I was fighting for a position with Kurt for community manager a while back but after that it didn't matter to me,) and also staff flaming each other and actually meaning it. We have people on the staff team who are basically hugging their staff position and others who have only played for 6-7 months and already are being considered for admin. To me, a staff team should consist of professionalism, a good structure, and one that can also have fun. Most staff now say that "your time as a staff doesn't matter when talking about a promotion" what I mean by this is if someone was playing for 3 years and was decent but someone played for 2 months as a staff and was excellent they would rather chose the 2 month person over the 3 years person. When I was first a trial helper + helper I was both of those positions for around 3 months when trial helper is only supposed to last around 1 month. The admins never keep track of how long it's been and sometimes trial helpers get promoted to helper in less than 2 weeks. There's no sense of time when promoting people, I went from trial helper - helper in 3 months and was a mod/global for around 4-5 months after that then went from global mod - head mod in all less than 1 month because the positions needed to be covered which at times I didn't even agree with my own promotion. The staff team was great, now it's unorganized and just about positions. And no :P I am not staff hungry I could care less about a position + I think it's time to move on from this server. I won't be on in game much anymore but I will definitely be on forums. TLDR; When I first joined the staff team was fun, now it's all about ranks, staff team is unorganized. It was honestly a fun ride being a staff for this server and I won't forget the experiences I've had. I became a staff in February of 2015 and enjoyed every moment of it, I want to thank everyone I've ever had a connection with, good or bad, thank you guys for everything. I need to focus more on my irl, as this summer I am finally going to start working like crazy at the job I work at (it's a retail store called Tilly's). Irl > Game always. Jacari out. 'FOR STAFF AND ANYONE ELSE WHO WANTS TO READ:' Staff Feedback (For the staff we have left): PS: This is my honest thoughts on you so don't get butthurt. @arre - You honestly need to step your shit up because you're the reason the server died. Thank you for the opportunity to be apart of the staff team though :) @Ferry - You did all you could to help the server when it was going downhill even though everyone thought you were the bad guy. Thank you for all you've done and thanks for letting me be apart of the staff team :D. @Glis - Even though you left us to start your own server you did a hell of a job when you were here, thanks for everything :). @Daniel - Imo one of the best devs the server has had, the amount of shit you've taken and updates you managed to push out and bugs you have had to fix is amazing. Me and you are close outside of this game too haha, we will keep in touch bro. @Quentin - At first me and you didn't like each other basically which I have no reason why but when I got to know you I found out that you're a really cool person and me and you have a lot in common. You are an amazing admin but I would pick that activity up. @Ali - Ahhhh Ali.. I am honestly going to miss working with you, talking to you, all the Skype calls and Teamspeak sessions we had with Marcus and all them when the server was doing much better was so funny. You have been like a brother to me and I appreciate you always being there for me whenever I need you. You are one of my favorite admins and me and you will keep in touch for sure! :D @Coachella - When I first met you (when you first got promoted) I didn't like you idk why, then we had that little competition for community manager and then we were cool afterwards for a while, you turned out to be a cool dude. After the incident with me irl (which I strongly believe you still think its me,) you started acting like a childish kid, you've turned toxic (imo and many others) and you've honestly changed. Idk what's gotten into you but after the incident I just avoided you as much as possible because you would just ignore me and that was super immature and childish of you. As for your moderating skills you've done a ton of tickets and worked your ass off when you first got admin but now it seems you just log in for like 1 or 2 hours at a time then log off. All in all you're a great admin but idk what's been up with you lately. @Knightmare - Josh man, looks like you're the lonely head mod now ;), on the real you've always been an amazing staff and I believe that you should be the next admin. You are unbiased most times, a funny person to be around and overall just a good person. You need to give me 2m since I am resigning now I can take payments in cash, credit, or debit ;). Haha keep up the great work though. @Celebi - Celebi, you are an amazing staff but I question your personality a lot, to me, and many others it seems like you have this fake personality. Like you're just to happy all the time and always have to add a ":O" ":)" ":D" ";)" "cx" or any face like that at the end of your sentences. Somewhere in the middle of your time being staff it seemed like you tryharded for a position and it shouldn't be about that. I have absolutely nothing against you, keep up the great work though. @Ayman - Ayman you should me a head mod right now considering all the work you've done for the server, to keep it short, me and you are close and will remain that way, take care bud. @Mehr - You should've just resigned instead of go inactive but when we did talk you're a pretty cool person. @dsisback - Could write a whole book about you but we go way back to when the staff team was fun. You are an amazing person. @Lion King654 - Glad you got promoted, don't let the server down :). You're doing an amazing job. @Charliee - I wanted you promoted and you haven't let me down. Keep up the great work! @King Sambo - We recently became close and I thank you for everything you've done for me. You're appreciated. @bbone & @PvM Dolly - You both so far are doing a good job, remember i's just a game, keep up the great work. Take care everyone, love you all. Jacari out.